A Super Random Cartoon Crossovers Story
by Linzerj
Summary: Based on a picture I found on Google Images. ZIM captures Cosmo and Wanda, Shego, Danny Phantom, Jake Long, and El Tigre in hope of using their abilities to get energy and to rule the world. But Timmy still has Poof, and is coming to save the day...
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples! This is a really random story, and I hope it comes out as good as it should. Give thanks to Julie, whose page I found by going to Google Images and searching 'Shego and Danny Phantom'. Find the picture with Shego and Danny locked in combat (It should be the first or second one), and click on it, but don't go to full sized image or anything. Scroll down her page and somewhere on it there should be a drawing that is full color. The caption will say, "ZIM wants to get energy from beings that have inhuman abilities," and the picture will have Shego, Jake Long, Danny Phantom, El Tigre, and Cosmo and Wanda in test tubes with ZIM and GIR outside. GIR is waving at Cosmo, who is waving back, and ZIM is about to press a button. That drawing is what gave me this idea. **And if you didn't read all that, you may want to or you may not get** **this story.** So, thanks Julie, for your awesome drawings that inspired me to write this. Now, on with the story!!!

* * *

**The Super Random Cartoon Crossover Story**

**Chapter 1: ZIM's Plan**

(I haven't seen Invader ZIM in a while, so sorry if this part sucks!)

ZIM was with his trusty sidekick, GIR, in his ship. He had been researching all day, and GIR had just come back from getting pieces that ZIM needed.

"At last!" ZIM shouted. "I will finally be able to take over the world! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! My plan is very simple, GIR. I capture these people -"Images of Jake Long, Shego, Danny Phantom, El Tigre, and Cosmo and Wanda appear on a screen – "And then I use their abilities to power my everything and rule the world! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

And then he and GIR set off to capture these beings.

_**---Line Break---**_

Dr. Drakken was visiting his mother again, and Shego was in the secret lair alone. Then she heard a knock on the door.

She had been practicing with her acidic powers, and turned them off as she opened the door. A cage fell on her.

"Nice job, GIR," a voice said. A green dude with strange pink eyes and a pink outfit came out of the shadows, followed by a little robot. Shego tried to cut her way out with her powers, but it failed.

"That won't work, girlie," the green dude said. "GIR, get the cage." And GIR and ZIM walked off with Shego.

_**---Line Break---**_

Jake Long was flying through the air in the sky in his dragon form. Suddenly he was caught in a net, and crash-landed on some guy's roof. Then a little robot came and flew away with him.

(A/N yeah, I know, I'm not too good at this, but I only really know FOP inside and out. Sorry!)

_**---Line Break---**_

Manny Rivera said bye to his friend Frida and continued his walk home alone. He thought he heard something, and spun his belt and became El Tigre. Then a special net shot down on him and he was carried away by a little robot.

_**---Line Break---**_

Timmy Turner and his fairies were in Amity Park, staying with Mrs. Turner's sister's family, the Fentons. Timmy set down his goldfish, or his fairies, and went to the bathroom. Then Zim came in and stole two of the three fish; Cosmo and Wanda, leaving Poof behind. Then Zim ran away.

Danny saw this, and changed into Danny Phantom and went after Zim. However, GIR shot him with a ghost-proof net, and carried him away, too.

"Guys?" Timmy asked as he came out of the bathroom. He saw they were gone. "Poof! What happened?"

"Poof," Poof whimpered. Using his magic rattle, he showed Timmy a scene of what had happened.

"Don't worry Poof! We'll save them!" Timmy said. At least he hoped.

* * *

_End of Chapter._

For those who think it sucks, I know it does! Look, if you hate this, just go look at all the pictures Julie has drawn and make up your own stories based off of them. And if you like it, then YOU ROCK!!! Linzerj out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Okay, so I hope you checked out Julie's pictures. No? Then go do it at some point in your life! Because this is where her idea comes into play. Or in the next chapter. Whatever. Here's the Random chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2: ZIM and Timmy**

Timmy and Poof were running (Well, floating, in Poof's case) after ZIM and GIR when they ran into Sam and Tucker, who had just seen Danny and two other creatures being dragged away by a robot and an alien.

"Sorry!" Timmy and Sam apologized. Tucker looked at Poof. "Hey! It's a baby of those things that had been captured by that alien along with Danny!"

"Yeah, okay, great, can you help me get them back?" Timmy asked. Sam and Tucker shrugged, then ran off with Timmy and Poof. Then they ran into a blue-haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Frida," she said. "Have you seen this boy? He was captured by a robot." She held up a picture of Manny in El Tigre form.

"No, but our pals have been captured by a robot and an alien too!" Tucker exclaimed.

"We're going to rescue them!" Timmy told her.

"Can I come?" Frida asked.

"Sure," Sam said, and they sped off to rescue their friends.

**_---Line Break---_**

Zim and GIR had put the captured...things...inside special tubes that would drain their powers (as ZIM hoped). Shego was in the far left, then Jake, who was in dragon form, then Danny, who was in ghost form, then Cosmo and Wanda, and then El Tigre. (See picture I mentioned earlier for reference.) GIR was not listening to Zim, as he was waving at Cosmo, who was waving back, and the two were having a random and stupid conversation. Shego wasn't the least bit concerned, as usual, but Jake, Manny, Danny, and Wanda were trying to get Zim to let them all go.

"NO!" Zim told them after five minutes of begging and arguing. "I need your powers so I can take over the world! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"

Zim began to push some buttons, and the sequence was about to begin. However, the machine still needed to charge. "Five minutes left," the computer said.

"Oh, uh... GIR, lets get some popcorn or something while we watch their powers become ours! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" And he and Gir left.

"Three minutes left," the machine said.

"We gotta get outa here!" Jake cried.

"How?" Manny asked.

"I'd phase us out, but these things are ghost proof," Danny groaned.

"And we can't just poof out," Wanda said. "There's an anti-magic coating on this thing!"

"Well, I just want tacos!" Cosmo complained.

"Guys, just face it, we ain't getting out of this mess," Shego told them.

"Wait, that's just it!" Cosmo cried. "We make a mess when we get out!"

"How does that help us _get_ out?" Wanda asked her idiotic husband.

"Oh, we were figuring out how to get out? I thought we were thinking of what to do when we get out!" Cosmo said.

"If we get out Danny said gloomily.

"Thirty seconds and counting," the machine said. The captured...beings...hung their heads in defeat, except for Cosmo, who kept asking where the tacos were.

"Goodbye, dragon powers." "Adios, El Tigre." "See ya, ghost powers." "Bye acid powers."

"Goodbye magic. And goodbye, Poof."

"Ready to suck up powers," the machine said as it lit up and began to do it's thing.

* * *

_End of chapter._

Yah! I made a halfway decent cliffie! Woo hoo!

Tune in for the next chapter, where, well, stuff happens! YAH!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello once more! I really hope you checked out Julie's pictures. Still no? Then get to it! Here's the Random chapter 3!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Horrible Rescue and a Bad Way to End**

The machine started with Shego. Her chamber lit up, and the machine began to suck up her powers. But then she remembered something. Even when the machine had all her power, her powers would recharge after a while. So she didn't really care.

Jake, however, was worried, because he was the American Dragon, and he _couldn't_ lose his powers! Gramps would kill him!

Danny was worried, but then he figured that he could just go into the portal again and just start all over. Manny, luckily, had a spare belt at home, sp he wasn't all too worried.

But Cosmo and Wanda couldn't lose their powers, because either 1) they'd shrivel up and turn into nothing but dust, or 2) they would just be regular humans, like when Shirley ate their wands. If anything, they hoped they would escape, but #2 would be better than #1.

Then Timmy, Poof, Sam, Tucker, and Frida burst in. Jake wonders why no one he knows is there, and Shego...well, she just stabds there as her power gets drained.

Then there is a ding, and the computer says, "First draining process complete. Now recharging. 2 minutes and counting..."

So then, Tucker shuts off the machine while the others try and figure a way to get them all out. Finally, Poof turns into a purple hammer and Timmy uses him to smash all the containers. Then they all make a run for it.

Of course, Zim is ready for them, and traps them all in a cage. But Timmy reached out and throws poor GIR at the release panel, and they all run away again. Then outside, they all go their separate ways, except for Timmy and Danny and Co. They blow up Zim's crashed ship, and then they go back to Fenton works after stopping by Bueno Nacho to get Cos-moron his tacos. Then they all live happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

If you hated this, I can't say I blame ya. But, hey, I was in a major writers block, and since tomorrow school starts....well, you may not see me as much. And, this was just to clear my writers block. Its the first idea I've had in, like, two days. So, sorry if you think this was a big waste of your time. GOODBYE FOR NOW!


End file.
